Family Bonding
by hellsbells101
Summary: Summary: The one time that Sheppard goes to visit family is the one time that the Trust makes a play for Atlantis. Well he along with Buffy, Percy and Annabeth ahve a few things to say! Sequel to 'Secret Identity' and 'The trouble with family'


Summary: The one time that Sheppard goes to visit family is the one time that the Trust makes a play for Atlantis.

It had been nearly a months since his demi-god status had been revealed. It was time for John's annual leave and much to the surprise of his friends he was taking it.

Sheppard was big enough to admit that he should take his uncles advice. He had ascended the day he had arrived on Mt Olympus. He was too smart not to realise the massive advantages that ascending could afford him. He pouted when his father asked him to train in the underworld with his cousin.

Then again no one would believe him if he said that Hades was completely wrapped around his little girl's finger. More amazingly, Buffy seemed to manage a task of goddess like difficulty. When Buffy was around Hades and Persephone manage to co-exist in relative peace. Of course Hades looked like he might cry when he saw the fruits of their shopping expedition up to the surface.

Despite the propaganda, Hades palace was peaceful and John was truly enjoying his time. He still got his ass kicked by a warrior and trained every day. The only difference this time being that the sparring pair could call upon fire and thunder.

They sat around the ornamental table retelling funny stories. Hades was particularly fond of telling the one where his daughters pout ensured that the gods now had cell reception for their phones. John was smart enough not to make a comment about being able to gain reception in the underworld as well.

Buffy was animatingly telling the others how excited she was that she could do some battle planning with Athena. Hades looked at his daughter with a look of clear affection, "It sounds fun. Just make sure that Olympus stays standing. My brother broods terribly if someone damages the mountain."

Buffy's look didn't leave him with much hope. All of his thoughts left his head when he read the short text and swore viciously. The curse was vicious enough that both his aunt and uncle raised their glasses in a salute.

Buffy frowned and asked, "Is everything all right?"

He growled audibly, "No the Goddamn trust has made a play for Atlantis." Inwardly he sighed; he would have thought that with Atlantis on Earth it would have reduced the potential amount of catastrophes.

Buffy stood up summoning her armour and weapons. She looked apologetically to her father, "Be right back."

"Have fun."

Buffy smirked, "Oh I will Daddy."

John smirked as well, "We should find Percy otherwise Uncle might just do some old school smiting."

Buffy snickered, "We're going to smite old school style."

He looked a little sheepish, "Well yeah but we don't want anyone to ruin our fun."

Hades let out a delighted cackle, "Go and have some fun bonding."

Buffy grinned and then kissed her Daddy's cheek, "Love you Daddy."

Buffy and John landed on Olympus and bowed to Zeus, "Father would you mind if I borrow my cousin and deal with a situation on Earth."

Zeus frowned it was not customary to interfere in the affair of mortals.

John explained, "Some greedy amoral humans have tried to takeover Atlantis."

Zeus sighed, knowing what a disaster it would be if his brother found out. "Go before your Uncle finds out."

"Yes father." John said.

The pair headed over to the battlefields where he knew he would find Percy training. There was a crowd that had formed around the mother and daughter who were sparring. He watched mesmerised and reluctantly whistled to gain their attention. He would have snickered at the way both froze mid swing.

Sheppard shrugged apologetically, "Sorry Aunty Athena but I need my cousins."

Buffy smirked at Percy, "I win I said it would happen on a Tuesday."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah can we go and take the city."

Percy nodded, "yeah let's get it back before Dad finds out."

Sheppard watched as his other cousins summoned their armour and weapons. All he said was, "Meet on the west pier."

The cousins nodded and Buffy was the first one to get moving as she flamed out. Percy held Annabeth's hand to help her travel. Sheppard was the last to travel as a bolt of lightning. He couldn't deny that it beat travelling by transporters.

If anyone had been around the west pier they would have seen four very beautiful, enraged gods and goddesses land.

Of course, the minute they landed all of them accessed the Atlantis systems and restricted the access to them. The cousins got ready to fight. Buffy had her scythe in one hand and her favourite flaming sword in the other hand. Percy favoured his trident; John figured it was pretty righteous. Annabeth favoured the long sword with a smaller short sword. Sheppard was carrying the sword his father had created for him from lightning. He also didn't think twice at summoning a storm to help them.

Meanwhile back in the main tower on Atlantis; Lorne, Cadman, McKay and Woolsey were all being kept under armed guard. They had all sat through the boring Villain monologue of the leader, who coincidently was answering to Smith. McKay saw the storm forming and grinned, it seemed Sheppard got his message after all.

Lorne watched as their kidnappers became increasingly frustrated. It was clear to all; things were not going as the Trust wanted.

The lead goon swung his AK around and pointed it at McKay, "Fix-it."

McKay sneered, "Why on earth would I fix what you broke?"

Smith arched an eyebrow and deadpan, "So you keep on living."

It was a sign of how far McKay had come in five years because instead of cowering he unleashed a diatribe. "My god your IQ is truly in the single digits. If you kill me then who will fix the things your cretins have broken?"

The leader seemed to agree as he switched the gun to Lorne's head, "Well I'll shoot Lt Col Lorne here."

McKay rolled his eyes and didn't bother to hide his disdain, "You're marginally less stupid then but there is only person who Atlantis will respond to like that."

The ringleader wasn't stupid he had heard the stories, "Your precious Colonel is holidaying in Greece."

Cadman, who had put two and two together upon seeing the storm, grinned toothily, "Well he is home now."

Almost as if to agree with her, power cut out in the main tower. Sheppard and Buffy had worked together to delicately redirect power but maintain the cloak that hid the city form the rest of humanity.

Smith hissed, "Find him."

Cadman had what Lorne called a Marines smirk, "Don't worry they'll find you when they are ready."

Lorne and Woolsey shared a look, wondering what exactly McKay and Cadman knew that they did not.

Smith growled at his second "Where are they?"

"Don't know boss, the systems have looked out everyone but four people."

Smith stalked over to the command console. Each time he tried one word would flash up, 'Ἐρεχθεῖδαι'

The meek lieutenant spoke up, "It's not Ancient but rather Ancient Greek meaning 'children' or 'Athenian'

The family split up Annabeth and Percy going one way towards the chair room/ ZPM and Buffy and Sheppard were heading towards the control tower.

Buffy used shadows to hide them in the gangways and any patrol was knocked out before they knew what had happened.

The control room was a hive of activity. The Trust members were becoming increasingly frustrated, they were finally encountering resistance and they could not counteract it.

When Smith hissed, "kill them." The response countered was that they couldn't kill what they can't see.

Smith whirled on his captives, "Call it off."

Lorne looked innocent, "I can honestly, say hand on my heart I have no clue what is going on."

Smith looked at him dubiously but he could see no duplicity. It was one thing that he could always spot a mile off. An associate had said that like always recognised like.

He looked at the woman and scientist and realised that while the others did not know; they did. "What is going on?"

Cadman shrugged, "I already told you Atlantis's favourite son is home. You didn't believe me."

The leader sighed, "Report in."

"Sir we've lost contact with teams 4, 5 and 6."

Smith frowned, "They were going in different goddamn directions."

Then a radio crackled, "Yep and we're coming for you."

Lorne finally smiled when he heard his commander's voice. He finally stirred the pot, "well how many men did you bring? Last time he killed 85 Genii on his own."

Rodney joined in, "true but he took his sweet time and he didn't have help."

The leader tried bravado, "we have all your men sealed in the dining hall."

Cadman snickered, "He has his family with him and they are far more dangerous."

Sure enough the leader had confirmation that there was more than one person loose. He heard a young man speak into the radio, "John me and Annabeth have freed your men. You and Buffy are clear."

They heard a distinctly Californian accented voice sigh loudly, "Thank god I was getting bored."

The only warning the captives were given was a shouted, "Duck!"

The manoeuvred themselves to the floor and watched in awe as a fireball took out the leader, the now leaderless goons all swung around and fired but found they had no target.

Lorne caught glimpses of two people but they would form and then disappear just as quickly. The assault team was rapidly falling to this new presence. He could have sworn he saw Col Sheppard but he wasn't wearing normal BDU's but rather something that wouldn't look out of place on a Lord of the Rings set.

Only two remained and finally they came into view. Lorne watched in astonishment as a beautiful blonde took down the burly mercenary. Sheppard was laughing as the other soldier ended up under his boot. He looked to Buffy, "Think this will class as family bonding to Uncle."

Buffy laughed exhilarated by the fun battle, "I think he and Persephone are watching with popcorn."

They walked over to the bound group and their swords easily cut through the bonds. Cadman stood up and rubbed her sore arms hoping the feeling would return quickly, "Nice to see you again Ma'am."

Sheppard winced, "Buffy remember you're a Goddess now."

Buffy snickered, "It's alright I was distracted by the salty, yummy goodness."

Sheppard just hung his head in his hands, "Can you leave my 2iC in one piece?"

Buffy smirked as she looked at Lorne, "I don't want to break him."

Woolsey who dearly wanted to know what was going on, "It's a relief to see you Colonel but just how did you get here and what have we just seen."

Sheppard quipped, "Nothing that can go into a report."

Two more similarly dressed people entered the gateroom, "Good news Atlantis is secure and Dad has not found out but we need to meet him for Dinner."

Sheppard heard the unspoken, 'Or he will get suspicious.'

"Can you go and tell Dad that we were successful?" Sheppard asked.

Percy nodded and then grabbed Annabeth's hand and turned into water once more and floated up into the storm.

McKay huffed, "I really hate the way you can just bend the rules of physics."

Buffy shrugged, "It's not my fault that you've set rules that limit yourselves."

McKay looked like he wanted to explode but realised to who was talking and since no one could accuse him of being an idiot. He promptly shut his mouth.

Lorne couldn't help the quip, "You've shut McKay up. I think I'm in love."

Buffy had a mega-watt smile and glowed just slightly, "You shouldn't toy with a goddess's affections."

Sheppard could see an interesting fate thread forming, his father's voice in his ear, "Let it be."

Sheppard could tell that life was about to get very interesting around Atlantis. Lorne seemed to be adjusting quickly to the situation; he was good second. "Sir you've yet to make introductions."

Sheppard knew that fate must run its course, "Woolsey, Lorne meet my cousin, Buffy daughter of Hades and Goddess of all Warriors."

Woolsey was a little faint as he shook her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for coming to our aid."

Buffy chirped, "No thanks it was fun but now I will leave my darling cousin to sought out the mess."

Sheppard pouted, "Will you stay to help?"

Buffy gave him a look, "I like you and some of the people around you but I'm still not overly fond of the military. Don't worry while cutie is your second, odds are that I will come back."

Buffy gave an extravagant courtesy that was at odds with her battle armour and disappeared in a flame.

Sheppard looked down at the floor and shouted, "Show off!"

When he looked back at his friends and comrades he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. It was true that creative reporting was an art form that all on Atlantis learnt quickly. However just because it wasn't reported didn't mean that he wouldn't have to explain.

Sheppard sighed and herded people into the control room.


End file.
